Find Hope For Family
by reaganrose1315
Summary: Venus de Milo has nothing now. She's is haunted by her past. But can that change? Can happiness be found, when you're alone?
1. A Turtle Named Venus

**Hello, this is my first TMNT Fanfiction. Now that I've only seen about halfway into the third season 2012 series. But I know that certain things happen. In this universe the Krangg are gone but Shredder still a thing . So I hope you like it, I tried. Also I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors you may see I'm trying.**

Venus de Milo didn't think she did anything wrong to get here. She was a good girl, a good kunoichi, a good daughter, a good friend. She tried to be a good sister and a good leader, and for the most part, she was. But yet she was here, underneath a plane taking her away from Japan and to the US.

She felt like crying again, but she had run out of tears. Why was she doing this? Why was she still going? Why hadn't she just put a knife on her wrist and be done with it? Why was she going to New York City?

 _Because we always wanted to see it,_ a voice in her head told her. She then remembered that _we_ was now just _she_. She hugged her knees tighter and hide her face in her knee pads. The 17-year-old mutant didn't know how her life changed so fast. One moment her life was perfect, the next all she had was pain.

She looked up to make sure her backpack was still there. In it was all of Venus' belongings. Everything she held near and dear to her heart. She grabbed the bag and hugged it too.

Hours passed and soon the plane landed. Venus was able to get out of there without being seen. She made it to the rooftops and she was able to see what seemed to be everything. The city was lite up, there were cars everywhere, and there was noise everywhere. It was everything she thought it would be. And for the first time in weeks, Venus smiled, just a little bit.

Her smile soon dies and the never-ending numbness began again. She made sure her backpack was on her back, her tessenes were at her side, and her katanas in their sheaths. Then she just mindlessly began walking.

She walked for two hours, jumped from roof, to roof. What was she going to do? Should she do it now? She had seen the city, now there was nothing left to do. Her bucket list was finished, might as well kick it. She pulled out a small knife from her belt. She looked at it for a minute. It had been a gift for her tenth birthday. It had the symbol of family on it.

Just as she was about to put it on her wrist, Venus heard something. She whipped her head around and looked for where it came from. By force of habit, Venus pulled her katanas out. She wanted to die, but she didn't want to be killed. It seemed stupid but still. Venus didn't have the power to fight. She hadn't eaten in days, and the last time she drank anything was yesterday. Her body was weak from lack of training. She made a small pirouette, she saw and heard nothing.

Then ninjas, dressed in black came out from the shadows. There was five of them. They had a symbol that looked like a foot and for some reason, it looked familiar. Venus grew scared, if she was in full health this would be no problem.

At first a minute of quiet. Then it began. She tried. Oh, how she tried. Before long she was on the ground. Venus had been lucky and was able to get two of them down. But the other three weren't backing down. She needed something. She needed magic. Venus reached into her pocket and pulled out the last Orb of Repleances she had. It was a hard magical item to come by, but when else was she going to use it? Venus took a breath, closed her eyes and threw it to the ground. The ninjas, whether they were down or not flew away.

Venus laid on the ground panting hard. She was tired, she was so tired. She had no energy. She knew that she was going to die now. That was okay, at least she'll be with them. Venus closed her eyes, whispered something to herself and collapsed.

XXX Leo's POV

Patrol started 10:00 tonight. We had split up, and I was with Donnie and Karai. We had been going for hours and at around 3:30 we decided to head back to the lair. Five minutes into the way home, Karai stopped.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"There's something over there," she said, pointing across the way. We made our way over to the roof she had pointed out. There was something there, although it was more of a someone, and boy was it shocking.

On the ground was a female mutant turtle. She had a sky blue mask on and the ends of it were braided to look like hair. On the upper part of her right arm, she had on three bands with three different symbols. One was yin-yan, another had a dragon making a circle around a cherry blossom, and the last had a lotus flower with a crescent moon. She had been in a fight and looked like she wasn't in good shape before that. She looked like a broken doll.

"Is she?" Karai began to say, "Is she dead?" Donnie bent down and checked her pulse. After a minute he shook his head.

"No, she's alive," he said. Me and Karai both let out a breath we didn't know we were holding. I bent down to look at her more closely and Karai when to the other end of the roof.

"What do you think happened to her?" I said. Don shook his head.

"I don't know, but it's clear she was in a fight."

"Yeah," Karai called from the other side of the roof. We turned to look at her. We saw that she was holding up two katanas, and I looked back at the girl to see not only did she have two empty sheaths, but at her side, she had two tessen as well.

"You think she's a kunoichi?" Donnie asked.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe," Karai said in a sarcastic tone.

"Guys, not now," I said looking back to the girl. "Donnie?" I asked, "Is there something you can do for her?". Donnie looked at me and back down to the girl for a second.

"I can try," he said. Karai came over to us and looked down at the mutant who laid unconscious.

"You think she's safe?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know," I said picking the girl up carefully and handing Donnie the backpack she had had, "But we'll see,"

XXX Venus' POV

I moaned in pain just a little. For a minute I couldn't remember who I was or where I was. I quickly remembered the first one but I didn't know the latter. Was I dead? No, I wouldn't be in pain if I was dead. Was I some sort of prisoner? No, I just realized I was in some sort of bed, that was rather comfortable. I don't think I'd be there if I was a prisoner. Was I at home in my room? No, both of those were gone and besides my bed was never as comfortable as this.

I sat up slowly, grabbing my head. A headache I had was massive. I rubbed my face and found that my mask was still on. I pulled it down so it hanged like a scarf around my neck. I opened my eyes to see I was in a concert room that had the bed I was on a night table next to it, and mirror next on the other wall.

I removed the blankets and saw that my body was covered in bandages were all of my injuries where. Most of my gear was taken off and put in a pile under the mirror, with my backpack and weapons.

I slowly got up and hobbled to the mirror and when I got there I put my arm against the wall to steady myself. I was still so weak. I looked at myself, I looked only a tiny bit better than when I last looked at myself. I looked down to see I still had my bands on. I took off the dragon one. The one for my mother. Then I took off the moon one. The one for my father. And I was about to take the last one off but I left it. I looked at the two bands on the ground. I let out a deep sigh and hung my head.

Then I heard a crash and my head whipped to the door. I then remembered that I had no idea where I was or who I was with. My breath speeds up and I froze. I heard voices and I could hear them say one thing very loudly.

"MIKEY!"

I had no idea who that was but I didn't want to find out. I pushed my mask back up on my face and just before I was going to start collecting my things a horrible thought came to my mind. I searched my neck frantically until my hand found my amulet. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I looked down at the dark blue sapphire that was cut in the shape of a teardrop. I had no idea what I would have done if I had lost it. Just as I was heading to my things the door opened and my heart felt like it stopped.

In the doorway was a human girl around my age, maybe a little bit older, with red hair and blue eyes. She smiled at me,

"Good, you're awake," she said. She stepped closer to me and I walked back away from her. But my feet weren't steady and I fell into the corner feeling dizzy.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. She tried to come closer and I pushed myself into the corner more, I felt like a caged animal.

"It's okay," the girl said, "I want to help you. Here let's get you back in bed," she said helping me stand and walked me over to the bed. I sat down but my mind told me to run. The red-haired girl walked back over to the door.

"Wait right here, I'll go get Donnie so he can make sure everything is fine," she said before leaving and closing the door behind her. I had no idea who 'Donnie' was but my pounding head told me to stop thinking and lay down. Once I did the world stopped spinning and I closed my eyes. My mind only said one thing. _Who are these people and where am I?_ I sat up a bit in bed.

A few minutes passed and then the door open again and the red-haired girl came in with two other people and my eyes grew just a bit. The first was a mutant turtle just like me, with a purple mask on. And the second was a mutant rat, in a robe with a walking stick. I didn't know what to do. Other mutants? What was this?

"Hello," the rat said to me. I stayed quiet and he continued on, " I am Master Splinter. And this is my son Donatello," he said gesturing to the turtle. I had a feeling that he might be adopted, but what did I know? "And I believe you have already meet April," he said. So that's her name I thought. There was a quite in the room, they probably thought I was going to talk, but I didn't.

Finally, Donnie cleared his throat, "Well let's see how you're doing," he held up a bag that had medical tools. I didn't say a thing the whole time. When he asked me a question, which was always 'yes' and 'no', I only nodded.

"Okay, everything looks good," Donnie said, "It's important that you get rest, and you need to eat and drink, okay?" I looked at him for a minute and gave a small nod. These people seemed nice but I didn't care about my health much.

I slept a lot the next three days. I only left the room to use the bathroom. I found out that we were in the sewers. At first, I thought it was a little gross, but where else was a family of mutants supposed to live in New York?

I found out little things. Donnie had three brothers who were turtles like him, Leo, Raph, and Mikey. And they had a sister who looks to be human named Karai, but sometimes I heard her called Miwa. I learned the Master Splinter's sons were once normal turtles. I also found out I was with a family of ninjas. Oh, what a familiar setting.

Someone came to cheek on my every other hour. I think I was driving Donnie crazy because I only took a drink of water about once a day, and I still wouldn't eat anything. I hadn't said a word to any of them.

On the fourth night, I couldn't sleep anymore. I tossed and turned but my mind wouldn't shut down. I sat up in bed and let out a sigh. I put my mask on out of habit and picked up my knife for no reason, and walked out the door.

This was the first I ever really walked around what the turtles called 'the lair'. They have a large open area that was like a living room. I found the dojo. In it was a large tree. How in the hell did they get a tree down here? I walked into the dojo and sat in front of the tree. I looked up at the leaves in the darkness.

 _Why am I here?_ I asked myself. I reached out my hand and touched the trunk of the tree. I used to have a place like this. A place where I go and think. A place to meditate. Meditation, how long had it been since I did that? I use to meditate for three hours every day. Waking up at 3:00 am just to do so. But I no longer had the self-discipline to do so anymore. I let out a long weary sigh. I now took off my yin-yang armband and held it in my hands. I looked down at it like I was waiting for it to give me answer to all the question I had. I was always taught the there was balance in everything. What was the balance in my life? Well, I lost everything, but then these people took me in and are trying to get me back to health.

I closed my eye and threw my head back. Tears pricked my eye and they fell silently down my face. A shaky sob came from my mouth. I didn't want to do this anymore. I wanted it to stop. For the first time in my life, I wanted to give up. I looked at the knife I had brought and picked it up. I traced my wrist lightly with it and then shook my head. "I'm not going to kill myself in these people's home," I said to myself, before resting my forehead in my hand and my elbow on my knee.

"You seemed troubled child," a voice said. I jumped and my hand fell to heart as I looked to see who said that. I saw Master Splinter standing a few feet away from me. I wondered how long he had been standing there, I hoped it wasn't long. I don't think it was in my best interest for these people to know I was suicidal.

I looked at him for a moment and then looked away and closed my eye again, and hanged my head.

"Before I came here, I used to be Hamato Yoshi," he went on to say. I looked up at him as he walked to the other side of the dojo. It never occurred to me that the rat master was human before. He went on talking and I went on listening.

"I had a happy life. A wife whom I loved and a beautiful baby daughter," He then picked up a framed photo. I was a bit far to see it clearly but it looked to be a couple with a baby. "But it wasn't long before all of that was taken from me," his voice was filled with pain and sorrow. I felt empathy for the man. "I didn't think it would get better, but then I was given my sons. And was able to once again to have a family, and find who I was was," he said turning to look at me. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I use to be Kazami Venus de Milo, but I think she's dead," I said. These were the first words I spoke to anyone here. "And now I don't know if I can be anyone but her," I say closing my eyes. "Perhaps not," he said I looked up to see he was now standing above me.

"Tell me, have you been trained in ninjutsu?" he asked. I sighed, "Yes, but I haven't practiced it or shinobi magic in ages," I said. Splinter raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing too great. Just a few magical items, some energy magic, and I can make water do whatever I want," I said. Splinter nodded and went on.

" I believe when you return to proper health that it would be in your best interest to stay here with us," I looked at him. Was he really going to let me stay here? "And I will have you resume training, so that you may join my children in their endeavors." I let his words float in the air for a minute. I then picked up my yin-yang armband again. A voice in my head said to take the chance.

" Okay," I said. He then offered me his hand and helped me up. "You must remember before any of that can happen you must take care of yourself," he said, "Which means, you need to eat," he said looking at me sternly, " And drink," I nodded.

"Hai, sensei," I said bowing my head. "Where the kitchen?" I asked to think I should probably begin taking care of myself now.

About fifteen minutes later I was sitting at a table eating some ramen. My stomach was happy I was no longer ignoring it. I had four bowls and when I was done I washed my dishes, put them back and headed to the room where I had been sleeping.

As I stared up at my ceiling, I began to wonder. Why did I say yes? Did it matter really? I rolled over on my side. Maybe it will be a good thing to train again, I kinda missed it, like a lot. Maybe being here would help chase away some of the darkness in me.


	2. Morning and Night

**Hello my Beautiful readers! It has been quite a while. This story got nominated for a, I believe a Readers Choice Award. Which I never expected in a million years, especially from this story. Not because I didn't think it was good, but because it wasn't received well, and I didn't think a lot of people liked it. But anyway thank you to whoever did nominate me I am completely flattered and honored. This chapter is a bit, I don't want to say all over the place but, it could have been better. I promise the next chapter, whenever I get it out, is going to do bit better job explaining why Venus is like this why she's having so much anxiety and stress. And we're going to see a little bit more of how her powers work. But that's next time, right now just enjoy what I've given you and sorry for spelling and grammar errors. So enjoy guys, gals, and non-binary Pals.**

When I woke up the next morning, I stayed in bed for a few minutes. I thought about the talk I had with Master Splinter last night. I debated whether I should go out or just stay in the concrete room. The room was a safety net, something that was sheltered and protected. I had been in a place like this before, I didn't want to feel protected anymore. I didn't want to feel sheltered from the outside world that I wasn't sure about. So, I put on my mask, walk to the door, took a breath and walked outside.

I made my way to the kitchen. I saw that Mikey was already there. He had tried to get me to talk a few times, and I can admit if I wasn't in the state I was at the time, I probably would have laughed at things he said. I had taken a seat at the table when he noticed me.

"Morning!" He said in a very cheery voice.

"Morning," I said in barely a whisper. It felt awkward.

"You want something to eat?" he asked. "Sure," I said. The whole thing felt a little uncomfortable, but only for me. He moved around the kitchen in a happy manner humming to himself. I continued to sit at the table quietly, unsure of what to do with myself.

"So," he said after a minute, "what's your name?" he asked. I then remembered that no one here knew my name, because last night was the first time I talked to someone.

"Venus de Milo," I said after a short pause.

"Like the statue?" he asked. I nodded. "Exactly like the statue," I said. I was always told I was named Venus de Milo because the goddess was the most beautiful woman ever, and when I was born my mother thought I was the most beautiful things she ever saw. I never really agreed with that.

Not long after I heard a meowing sound. I turned to look at the refrigerator, and my nonexisting eyebrows raised. Mikey saw my confusion and said,

"Oh that just Kitty," and with that, he opened the freezer, and my eyes grew to the size of CDs. In the freezer was cat made of Neapolitan ice cream, and it was alive.

"Ahh, why is your cat made of ice cream?" I asked. Never thought I say that one.

"Well, she was a regular cat but then she got mutated," he said, reaching his hand behind his neck.

"Mhh," I said, not sure on what to say, but heck, I'm a 17-year-old turtle mutant who can use magic, I should have learned by now anything's possible.

After a while, Mikey set some plates and silverware on the table and put a large plate on pancakes. "Thanks," I said. He nodded and I took a few. We ate quietly, after while I heard some come in.

"Morning sis," Mikey said, "Morning," Karai said rubbing her eyes, "Do we have coffee?"

"Yeah, but remember to save some for Donnie. He gets crazy without it," Mikey said pointing to the coffee pot. As she pouring herself a cup of coffee, she saw me. She smiled at me and I smiled back, awkwardly.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"So, I see you left your room," she said. I shrugged, "Well it was leave the room or go crazy, so, you know," she laughed at that one. She took the seat next to me and grabbed some breakfast. After a minute had passed she turned to me and asked. "You have a name?"

"Venus," I said. She nodded and when back her food. In the next ten minutes, the rest of the brothers all came in and noticed I was not in the room I had been in the whole time and that I was now socializing. Donnie seemed relieved that I was eating. The other two boy simple asked my name and that was that. Later at some point, Raph asked me,

"So, where you from?" I didn't say anything at first, I don't know why. Then I said, "Japan," I could feel all their eyes on me.

"Really?" Raph said, raising a nonexisting brow.

"Yes," I said just looking straight forward.

"That's cool," Mikey said, "Where in-?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said cutting him off. I looked down and the room was quiet. I felt stiff and tenses. I hated it. After a bit, the family resumed their normal conventions.

When breakfast was done, I offered to help Mikey with the dishes. It felt weird. Not just being in the room with them or trying to talk to them. Everything felt wrong. I couldn't shake it. It felt like something was crawling in my skin. My body wouldn't relax no matter what.

Later, I sat with the brothers and Karai on their couch and watched some cartoon that I really did try to pay attention to. At one point or another, Donnie asked, "Do you speak Japanese and English?"

I nodded, "Yes," I said, "I also speak Mandarin."

"Cool," Mikey said, "That sounds totally awesome."

Just then Master Splinter came into the room. It was time for them to train. I was told to just observer for now.

I could see that all of them took training seriously. But at the same time, they were a bunch of 17-year-old boys and their sister. There was familiar chaos to the dynamic between all of them. I could see the brothers' personalities in their fighting styles.

Leo was calmer and more traditional. Raph was a bit more aggressive and hard. Donnie put thought into his movements. And Mikey well, he was just about everywhere. They were all good, don't get me wrong. But the fought so differently from each other.

Karai was a bit more ahead than them I guess that was because she was a like bit old than the turtles. She seemed to be a bit more intense as well.

I got this yearning feeling in my gut by watching them. I realized then I missed training. I missed the sweat and blood, the pain, the ace in my muscles. I missed being a kunoichi. Badly.

I wanted that back. I wanted my strength back.

When training was done I waited a minute before following the siblings back out to the main area. I watched them interact with one and other, and laugh together. They seemed happy. One big happy family.

XXXXX

That night April came down to the lair. She had with a boy with dark hair and his two front teeth missing. His name was Casey Jones. I mostly just watch the groups conversation. Feeling too awkward to say anything at all. It was like I wasn't really there. As the group of ninjas was behind a screen, and I was there just to watch them.

Then Leo said, "Alright guys let's head out."

"Bye, Venus!" Mikey called as he raced out of the lair. I laughed just a little bit. Before he left Donnie turned to me and asked, "You feeling okay?"

I nodded. Physically, I was feeling better.

Once everyone was gone, the lair was silent and still. I leaned back on the couch and let out a sigh. My body decides that now it would finally allow me to relax. I rubbed my face with one hand and with the other I held on to my amulet. Why was I acting like a freak?

"You seemed troubled."

I jumped at the at the sound of the of Master Splinter's voice. My hand flew to my heart and I let out a gasp. After a second I calmed down and stood up to face him. A minute of silence passed and then I said, "You and your family had been very kind to me. More than I deserve. But I can't help but feel, strange here. I don't know if I really belong. Here if anywhere."

The old rat looked at me for a long time, as if he was studying me. Finally, he turned and said, "Follow me."

He leads us into the dojo and had me sit next to him in front of the large tree. I copied his position, sitting on my knees and having my back straight.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind," Master Splinter told me. Oh, so he was going to have me meditate. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose. I tried to relax and let my mind clear so could begin. But I couldn't clear my mind or focus on something else. My mind erupted into a sense of chaos, and anger, and sorrow. It started slow and then it tumbled down and until it was too much. After a while opened my eyes again. I sighed and tried once more. I got the same thing, flashed of darkness in my mind.

"Having trouble?" Master Splinter asked.

I nodded meekly, "There's a reason I stopped doing this. I could clear my mind of focus. My mind would just begin to spiral out of control until I can't take it anymore."

Master Splinter thought for a minute. I felt embarrassed and angered that I couldn't just relax and focus. Was I really that messed up? I had those many problems? I wrapped my arms around myself, biting down on my tongue.

"You need to retrain your mind," Master Splinter said, "and bring yourself back to when you could meditate properly."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"You practices," he said. We stayed in the dojo for another three hours. By the end, my mind feels a little foggy and still blocked off, but it's a tiny bit better.

I go back to my room and sit on the bed. I look around the room. It's bare and empty. I grab my backpack and empty the contents out on the matters. My old book and journals go in the dark of the nightstand. The few magic items I still have joined them. I slide the small photo album under the bed to be forgotten. There two sweatshirts which I put on the foot of the bed. There also jade come which I place on the nightstand. And at the very bottom of the bag are two things, that didn't fall out, and I don't remember packing. The first was a small doll that was made for me when was a baby. I named her Bell and she had hair made of yarn, and a body made of felt. She could now fit in my closed fist. I set her on the bed carefully.

The last thing was, a hand mirror, made of silver and there were flowers and dragons designs coming from it. I could use both hands to hold it. I know what it was. I was thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened if it had broken. I grab one of the sweatshirts and wrapped the mirror up. I set it too under the bed.

When I sit down on the bed again, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I grip the sheets tightly and try and relaxes. My body felt like it was on fire, as though at any moment I would burst into flames. What was I going to do? Now I had another problem to deal with. Do I tell them about it? No, they won't believe me. So I lie? Not forever. My head was spinning and I feel ready to vomit. Oh God why me?

There's a knock at my door. I gasp and come back to reality. I take a few breaths before saying, "Come in."

Mikey stuck his head in, "We're back," he said happily, "And we have dinner. You wanna come?"

I wanted to say no. I wasn't hungry and I didn't want to be out there. I felt sick and tents. But I nodded and said, "I'll be out in a minute."

I forced myself to stand and walk out into the lair, and to the kitchen. I can hear others' laughing and talking. Go in I told myself, but I couldn't. I couldn't move so I just stood out there and listen. I was about to go back to my room but then Leo came out. I froze in horror.

"Hey," he said.

"H-hey," I said. Now I felt like a creep. Did he know I was out here the whole time? Oh, gods, please no. That is the last thing I need.

"I was coming to see if you were coming," he said. I nodded, my words failing me. I felt panicked and scared. I wanted to run to my room and scream into my pillow.

"Come on then," Leo said grabbing my wrist carefully. My brain screamed to pull my wrist back and shove him away from me. I felt like I was going crazy and I don't know why. Then I think back to the mirror. Was it, messing with my mind? Or was this just a whole new set of problems I was having?

When we get into the kitchen I see everyone standing around the table. Karai was sitting on the counter scrolling through her phone. My face heats up, and I'm pretty sure I spaced out for a minute. When I come back, I heard Mikey asked, "You ever had pizza before?"

I looked at him and blinked. "No. No, I haven't"

"Well, that's about to change!" Mikey then handed me a slice of pizza and waited with excitement.

I'll say it was pretty good. I can honestly say, I had never tried anything like it before. As I ate dinner I listen to the group talk about their night. From what I could tell it had been quiet and simple. Or boring as Raph and Casey put it.

After about an hour of sitting quietly, I slipped away, back to my room. I let out a gasp and pulled off my mask. What was I being so problematic? I moved over to the bed and got under the blankets. Today wasn't terrible, I thought, but it was far from good. Tomorrow I'd try harder. I'd try and become healthy so I could train again. I'd try and talk to them. Ask questions about themselves, about New York. All of it. But right now I need sleep. Then maybe in the morning, I could be calm.

XXX

(Third Person POV)

"Where's Venus?" Karai asked after a minute.

"She probably went to her room," Leo said looking up.

"That girl's weird," Raph said, shaking his head a bit.

"Raph come on," April said, a little anger, "This probably all new to her. She might need time."

"But you have to admit, she does kinda act like she sees ghosts all the time," Casey commented.

"Come on," Mikey said, "she nice. She helped me with dishes this morning. I think April's right. I don't think she' used to all this epicness."

Raph then shoved his younger brother to the floor.

"Ow!"

"She probably does need time to adjust to living here," Donnie said, "She's lived in Japan before this and you have to realized the two are pretty different."

"Why does that matter? It's not like she's staying for long. She'll probably leave once she better," Karai said, matter-of-factly.

"No, she will not," Master Splinter said walking in where the group of teenagers was.

"I have asked Venus de Milo if she wishes to stay here, and she expected. Once her body is restored to proper health she will fight alongside you all."

" Are you sure that's the best idea, sensei?" Raph asked, thinking back to how tense and jumpy the female mutant had seemed, "She seems a little bit mental, and not like the best choice for a kon-" before he could finish the red-clad turtle was given a swift hit to the head.

"Do not judge her Raphael," the old master said, " You do not know the battles she has fought or the storms she has faced." he looked at the teenagers. "For now, attempt to make her feel welcome. I'm sure in time she will grow used to life here," and then he turns and left. Karai though for a moment before getting up of the counter and following her father.

"Father," she said. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Miwa?"

"When Leo, and Donnie, and I found Venus, she had three bands on her arm. And I had sworn I had seen it before, back when I was with Sheader. The one with the dragon and the stars. Did you see it too?" she asked. Master Splinter nodded.

"Do you know what it is? The way Sheader talked about it was like he had known about it for a long time. I was thinking-"

"I have reason to believe that Venus de Milo wishes to keep her past to herself for now. We must respect that," the girl's father said.

"Then how can we trust her then? Why should we?"

Splinter looked at his daughter for a long moment, "Miwa, this girl has nothing. She had lost her seans of purpose and meaning. She has nowhere to go, and no one to go to."

"So we just let her stay?" the girl asked.

"We let her trust us, so we can see it was right to trust her," Master Splinter said, before leaving her there.


End file.
